A Little Night Music
by divinerose490
Summary: A fanfic of my friend's manga fanfic on deviantart! Ukitake x OC primarily- this is their first kiss! Also stars Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, Shuuhei, Kyoraku, Nanao and Isane along with my friend's OCs Mint, Di, Jai and Nat. Check her out at talespirit on dA!


**Basically this is Mint and Ukitake's first kiss which happens on their first gensei trip- the result of the 'Hug your fukutaicho day'. This is also where the Snoop gang is formed which is everyone apart from Di, Ukitake and Mint. The gang tries to get something to happen between Mint and Ukitake for the entire trip- resulting in no one apart from Di seeing what's really going on between them. **

** Di is basically the anti-Snoop gang- she foils their attempts to spy or set up Ukitake and Mint because of her principle of 'leave couples the hell alone'. The most recent one she's foiled here is an incident at the zoo where Ukitake nearly kissed Mint due to him being egged on (guy pride- sheesh) by Nat and Jai (cleverly disguised as bear mascots) o_O. According to my friend's fanfic, it was a close thing but then Di stepped in at the last minute and concussed Nat and Jai, thereby revealing the entire plot and stopping the kiss. **

**In here is also the first reference to Di's boyfriend which none of the group including Mint knows about at this point (she kept it that way on purpose), Hattori Raiden (Rice).**

**This is the aftermath which funnily enough leads to their first kiss! Please read and rate! Oh yeah...it also happens to be Di's birthday.  
**

* * *

Mint sat on the hotel bed fuming. _Damn them! What were they trying to pull?! _ She crossed and uncrossed her arms furiously. _What a bunch of idiots! Can't they leave us alone for five minutes?! _That stunt with the mascot costumes had pretty much been the last straw for her. Nearly all of the group had apologised there and then in the zoo, looking shamefaced. Di had walked off to look at the jaguars, whistling an innocent tune- job done apparently, stepping over a concussed Nat and Jai as she went. Kyoraku-taicho hadn't resurfaced from his hiding place so presumably he was still up to something. Mint took her glasses off and wiped them as they steamed up.

_Goddamn it! I actually wanted him kiss me. So badly! Not for a stunt though..._ she reflected sadly. _Has the moment come and gone?_

Ukitake sat in a corner looking completely morose. He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been. _If Di hadn't intervened..._He found himself unable to finish the sentence. _What a fool I was! I can't believe I let my pride get in the way of my senses!_ He risked a look over his shoulder and saw Mint's annoyed and upset face. He gulped and turned back to face the wall. _She must be so disappointed in me! _He rested his chin on his knees and sighed as he thought about how close he'd come to kissing her. _I do want to kiss Mint. I love her so much...I just wish I had thought before I acted. I need the time and the place. I want it to be something she'll never forget. _He suddenly hunched himself into a smaller ball. _If she lets me near her again that is. _

The silence in the room was broken by loud talking in the adjoining rooms.

Mint heard Jai's voice.

"Aww! What did you that for, Di?"

"Yeah! It was going so well and then you blew it!" came Nat's voice, tinged with annoyance.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Di's voice snapped back. "What's wrong with those two having time to themselves? They don't need your half-assed 'encouragement' for something to happen! You were just lucky that Ukitake-taicho is pretty naive when it comes to set ups!"

"But- but-" came Kyoraku-taicho's voice, cajoling, "Di-chan, those two combined have next to no initiative. We're just trying to help-"

"Help my ass!" The bed creaked. "Why do you guys care so damn much?"

There were hushed voices before Kyoraku-taicho burst out, "Because we haven't had any action since Kuchiki Byakuya's wedding! Come on Di-chan, cut us some slack!"

"No way in hell. Have you guys seen yourselves lately- it's pathetic I tell you!"

Mint managed a small smile. At least Di was helping...but still... She felt angry and cheated, as though something important had slipped through her fingers.

"Why can't they just leave us alone!" she burst out angrily to no one in particular, glaring at the wall.

The voices fell silent and Di's voice said, "Well, I hope you're all happy. Now can you all leave- I need to take this call."

"Oh, who is it Di-chan?" came Matsumoto's interested voice.

"A member of my squad giving me an update. Don't fall over yourselves to listen in." Di said bluntly. There was a rumble of movement and voices on the other side of the wall as everyone dispersed.

Mint glanced over at Ukitake and was surprised to see him huddled in a corner. "Umm...taicho....why are you doing that?" Mint asked, concern on her face. Ukitake turned to face her, remorse-stricken.

"Mint! I'm so sorry about today! I should never have asked you to kiss me in front of them! It was my stupid male pride!" He looked so ashamed that Mint forgot her anger and instead rushed over to him. "Please forgive me! It was such a nice day and I ruined it! I should have thought...I should have waited....I-" Mint hushed him, a smile on her lips.

"Hey. It's OK. You told them that I was your girlfriend, taicho." Ukitake looked at her.

"Mint..."

"And it meant the world to me." Ukitake felt the world spin.

_She still likes me! Thank God! _ Mint looked at him, the happy smile still on her face.

_I love you so much....baka Jyuushirou! How could I stay mad at you? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to kiss you today, despite it being a set up? _She felt a flush rise to her cheeks. _If he ever knew!_ She realised that Ukitake was staring at her with a look of concern which almost melted her heart.

"Mint? Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Mint felt his cool hand against her hot forehead and thought she'd pass out there and then.

To distract herself she said, "Besides, I know they were picking on your guy pride anyway. It happens so don't worry about it, taicho." Ukitake smiled awkwardly, trying to find the words.

"But...you know...that's not the only reason I'd kiss you Mint." Mint stared at him, unable to keep the flush from growing darker.

_Is he going to say-?_ She had dared to hope for this moment. Hoped for it since the day she'd met him. _Could it be-?_ Ukitake's normally pale face gained a distinctive pink tinge.

"I- I love you. I hope you know that." Mint felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

_He said it. My God he said it! _She felt blissfully happy. Nothing else mattered. She had her perfect moment. She smiled at him in a happy daze, unable to say anything else. Next door Di's door slammed and her voice disappeared down the corridor. It didn't register in Mint's mind.

_He loves me. He loves me. _

Shyly she said, "Well, if that's the case...then what's stopping you, taicho?" She blinked.

_Did I actually suggest that?!_ Ukitake looked equally stunned for a moment.

_Seize the moment!_ He stood, pulling Mint to her feet as well. He cast a glance out of the window, noticing that the sun was just setting. An idea sprang into his head which made him smile. _Something unforgettable. I want to make her first kiss unforgettable._ He turned back to Mint and took her hand in his.

"Come with me." Mint blushed, unsure of what he had in mind.

"S-s-sure." She managed to stutter, surprised and secretly delighted that he was taking the initiative.

* * *

Mint and Ukitake reached the top of the cliff as the sun sank lower in the western horizon. It was a gorgeous sight. The sky seemed to be on fire, a collage of orange, yellow and pink punctuated by the ghosts of cirrus clouds. The sun itself, a half circle of liquid gold dipping below the orange tinted wave crests. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean, ruffling hair and clothes and the air was heavy with the clean smell of sea salt. Mint gazed on the scenery with rapture. The view was breathtaking.

"Taicho...this is...beautiful..." She became aware that he was smiling at her. The dying rays of the sun reflected in his snow white hair turning it the colours of the sunset. She found herself unable to say anything coherent. He looked so handsome.

"Yes. It is isn't it?" He leaned in closer. Mint felt her eyes go wide. "You know you were asking me what I was waiting for?" Mint nodded, unable to speak, her heart pounding in her chest. Ukitake smiled. "Well...it was time and place."

Mint felt the outside world disappear as he wrapped his arms round her and lifted her off the ground, as easily as he would a child. She could feel his arms around her in a firm, yet gentle embrace, as though he would never let go.

A jolt like electricity ran through her entire body as their lips met. She closed her eyes and melted in his arms; her own, unconsciously coming up around his neck. His lips felt so soft against hers and she was painfully aware of the press of their bodies as he held her. She knew in her heart of hearts that she'd remember the taste of his lips forever.

The kiss was tender and loving, just like him, and Mint felt her head reel as she breathed in his warm, clean scent. Nothing else existed except this moment. And it was perfect. Absolutely, utterly, perfect. Her mind was a wash of pink and she reflected belatedly that Elroval was probably not going to recognise her inner world anymore. The kiss seemed to last for eternity. She wanted it to last for eternity. His hair was so soft against her cheeks. This was the moment she'd been waiting for all her life and beyond and she thanked whoever was up there for this man she was holding. Her first kiss...with the first man she was so helplessly in love with.

To his own surprise Ukitake felt himself adjust the angle of the kiss, tilting his head so that the kiss deepened. He felt Mint's grip unconsciously tighten around his neck, pulling him in even closer, returning his loving kiss with as much love of her own. It sent warm chills down his spine and made his heart race faster. He prayed that this sort of emotional exertion would not bring on another coughing fit. However, it seemed to be worth it. He was in a state of bliss. It wasn't until now that he realised how much he loved her. He didn't want this kiss to ever end.

_She's been with me all this time, how did I not see it?_

He could feel her heart beating reassuringly against his chest. She felt as light as air to him and her kiss brought him great joy. As he held her close with his left arm, his right hand found itself brushing aside her fringe to caress her soft cheeks. He could feel the warmth of her love in her kiss and felt an accompanying flush race through him. They were drowning in love, and neither ever wanted to resurface.

* * *

Di stumbled around in the springy heather on the beach, trying in vain to find signal. Finally she resorted to sitting in the surf.

"I'm getting a wet arse for this phone call I'll have you know!" she grumbled. Raiden chuckled over the other end.

"Not my fault ya went somewhere which has crappy signal." Di watched the sun set and marvelled at the colours. It seemed particularly spectacular that evening. Now that she thought about it, maybe that was one of the reasons she'd taken Geoscience- for the gorgeous scenery.

"You're unusually quiet. What's up?"

"There's a gorgeous sunset over here that's all." Di replied.

"I prefer thunderstorms, me."

"Huh. So unromantic." Di huffed, secretly pleased.

"Hardly. Lightning can be hideously romantic...as ya well know." Raiden protested. "Besides...we have sparks."

"Baka Rice." Said Di with a grin.

"I can't believe I missed out on seeing ya in a bikini...I'm gutted!" Di laughed.

"Better luck next time- sucker!"

"Come on...admit it...ya miss me." Di nearly hissed down the phone.

"Why? I'm having a great time! I haven't thought about you once on this entire trip- so there!" she finished triumphantly.

"Sure, sure." Came the reply. "Which is why you're gazing at sunsets and sitting in the surf to get signal for this call. And ya get verbal diarrhoea when you're trying to cover something up." Di ground her teeth together. _Damn him! _

"Not true!" she snapped and then mentally kicked herself at how weak the comeback had been. _Do I miss him? Surely not..._ Raiden laughed quietly on the other end of the line.

"Don't worry. I'll be waiting for ya when you come back." Di recovered herself.

"In that case I might not come back then!"

"You will. Besides it's boring without ya." Di stiffened as a particularly large wave crashed over her lap.

"Is this your half-arsed way of saying that you miss me?" she asked cautiously, not daring to believe it. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"Of course, woman! I think I gave your intelligence too much credit." Di felt stunned.

_He actually misses me? Wow._

"Of course...that's not all I miss. I also miss your b-"

_Oh god. I knew it was too good to be true. _

"Stop! Stop! I don't wanna hear!" Di shouted. She could feel him grinning on the other end. "I'll talk to you later- I have to go change before dinner."

"I can imagine that." Came the reply. Di sighed and shook her head in exasperation but at the same time a smile played across her lips as she ended the call.

_Baka Rice!

* * *

_

Mint and Ukitake sat curled up against each other in a corner of the bar in a cloud of happiness. A mini party was already in full swing with everyone staying up to midnight to celebrate Di's 20th birthday. There was a drinking contest going on between Matsumoto, Shuuhei, Jai, Di and Kira- who had somehow got roped into it. Nanao sat to one side giving them disapproving looks.

"Had enough tequila yet Di-chan?" Matsumoto asked in an overly loud voice- indicating that she was on the tipsy side, as Jai brought back a third shot from the bar. Di grinned, licking salt off her hand.

"Of course not. Spirits are nothing to me." Kira took another swig of sake and looked downcast. Di patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Aw come on Kira, cheer up- it's nearly my birthday!" Kira gave an obliging smile and swallowed. Di glanced around the room, tasting the lemon and tequila mixing on her tongue. Mint and Ukitake were wrapped up in their own happy little world in the corner.

_I'm glad. _Di thought with a smile. _I'm glad they've finally done something about it._ Suddenly her senses snapped into red alert mode as Kyoraku-taicho approached the table. Jai tapped her arm.

"Do you want another shot?" Di nodded still staring at the table.

"Yeah. Make it vodka this time."

* * *

"What?!" Ukitake stared in confused horror at Kyoraku-taicho. The pink-shirted captain grinned and held up a sunset coloured drink with a pink umbrella on the side.

"I said try 'Sex on the Beach'- it's good."

Ukitake opened his mouth to ask how he knew when Mint quickly said, "It's a cocktail drink, taicho." She glared at Kyoraku-taicho who still had a large grin on his face. Ukitake looked pensive.

"Oh..really? They name things strangely around here don't they?" he smiled nervously at Mint who smiled back encouragingly.

"That's not the best part! They also have a cocktail called a 'Screaming Orgasm'!" Kyoraku continued as Mint looked scandalised, Ukitake's eyes went wide and Di, who had been listening, spat her drink back into her glass to prevent herself from choking.

"Kyoraku-taicho! Please stop!" Mint snapped as Ukitake started coughing.

"I don't think I'll try anything." muttered a shell-shocked Ukitake, his eyes as round as saucers.

Mint shot Kyoraku a look before folding her arms and saying firmly, "There _are_ other cocktails taicho. Not all of them have names like that! For example there's margarita, cheeky vimto, blue lagoon and mojitos which all taste good and sound a lot nicer." The colour returned to Ukitake's face and he calmed down again.

"Well," he said with a smile, taking her hand again, "I'll have what you're having in that case- seeing as you seem to know your drinks." Mint grinned.

"I'm going to have a strawberry margarita then. They're really good- you'll like it, taicho." Kyoraku grinned evilly.

"So...two strawberry margaritas right? I'll go get them for you!" He raced off to the bar, closely followed by Di who had seen the evil glint in his eyes. Mint and Ukitake, were of course, once again oblivious to everything else except each other.

* * *

Di pushed through the crush of people at the bar, trying to find Kyoraku-taicho.

_What's that pervert up to now? _She thought in annoyance. She risked a quick glance over at her table. Matsumoto was talking to Jai about her breasts and Jai was listening in obvious interest. Kira seemed to have fallen asleep on the table and was dozing peacefully next to his sake bottle. Di smiled and continued searching. She finally caught up with him as he put the tray containing the drinks down on a table. As she watched, he pulled out a small bottle of red liquid from his shirt pocket and gave an evil smile.

Di's mind raced as she watched him pipette equal amounts into each drink. She scowled- she knew spiking when she saw it. _Enough is enough! This is taking things too far! _Kyoraku put the bottle away and turned to go back, carrying the tray with him. Quick as a flash, Di stuck out her foot and neatly tripped him up.

"Noooo!!!" yelled Kyoraku as he fell over, spilling the tray of spiked drinks onto the bar floor. Di grinned at the bar manager and indicated that she'd clean it up later.

"Why?!" cried Kyoraku from the floor. Di glared at him, unamused.

"Will you leave them the hell alone?! Let love take its course! And stop ruining my birthday party by spiking people's drinks!" Kyoraku looked abashed.

"But-" Di sighed and held up the empty vial. Kyoraku's eyes went wide.

"How...how did you get that?!"

"A little known fact about me is that I used to be a pretty good pickpocket." Said Di. "Now, you go and get them another set of drinks and don't try any other tricks to get them closer. If not, then I'll tell them about this little stunt you tried to pull!" Kyoraku gulped and got up off the floor.

"Yes 'um." Di watched him go and heaved a sigh of relief. She looked over at Ukitake and Mint who were blissfully unaware of all that had just occurred.

_I guess that's what love does to you._ Di raised an eyebrow. _I don't wanna be completely oblivious to everything though! Jeez!_ She shook herself and went up to the bar. She was feeling adventurous tonight. Perhaps absinthe....

* * *

The clock finally struck midnight. "Happy Birthday Di!!" everyone chorused overly loudly. Di beamed.

"Aww. Thanks guys. This has been such a great party!" She shot Kyoraku a look before continuing smiling.

"Whoo hoo!" shouted Jai. "Next round of drinks!" Suddenly Di's phone went off.

"Who's that Di?" asked Mint from Ukitake's side. Di grinned.

"Nobody. I just have to take this call. I'll be right back, promise." Di slipped outside and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday, babe." Di grinned.

_Yep. This has definitely been a good night._


End file.
